South Park High School
by CheeseBurgerGirl x3
Summary: Our fourth grade class we all know and love are now seniors in Highschool. Stan and Wendy are together, but Token threatens there relationship, Kenny is a player, Kyle seeks his one true love, and Cartman is well, Cartman!Its all part of growin up in SP!


SOUTH PARK HIGHSCHOOL

BY SCHREIBRRR

MADE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT

BTW IF YOU LIKE THE STANXKYLE RELATIONSHIP, TOO BAD. I DO NOT WRITE STYLE. SORRY.NO SLASH.

Chapter 1: Tradition

Stans pov:

I was walking down the hall from my scienece class to the door to the cafeteria. Kyle was waiting at he door.

Kyle was my best friend in the whole world. Ever since preschool we were great together. Kyle was the defense of the South Park Highschool Cows. He had grown up very good from elementary school and was usually wearing something orange, but sometimes red and even blue. Normally, Kyle wore blue jeans or tan pants and had grown out of his green hat. Well, he just didn't wear it in school because hats weren't allowed. His red poofy hair was slicked down with massive amounts of hair gel and was quite shorter now. He also added something new to his usual attire, a small jewish star around a chain on his neck. When his great granfather died in 6th grade, Kyle got it. Kyle now never took it off. He was jewish, but wasn't religous freak jewish. I noticed he was touchy about jew jokes, but had learned to stand up for himself, instead of me always doing it for him. Today he was wearing a red hoodie that was probably one size to big and slightly baggy tan pants. Almost the same as me. I was wearing a red tshirt and slightly baggy blue jeans like every other boy in the school. My brown jacket similar to the one in elementary school, but larger of course, was in my locker. I was about a half an inch taller than Kyle, but it didn't look like that much unless you were trying to see.

"Hey Stan! How was your last class?" Kyle asked. They were now walking to the lunch line to wait for the shit they called healthy meals.

"Okay, I guess. The usuall, no pop quiz or anything. but We have a test monday though. Dammit, I don't listen worth shit, I'm gonna fuckin fail." I groaned and stepped up with the line a small ways.

"Oh, well I cann help you if you want?"

I slightly laughed. "Sure! Gotta pen and small hand writing? write the answers allll the way up my arm will yah?" Kyle glared.

"Stan, I won't give yo the answers, but how about I give you pointers or hints or something?" Kyle said sounding a little nerdy.

"Kyle your such a geek. My god, and besides I'm bsy this weekend."

"With what?" Kyle asked looking surprised. I knew it too. I was almost never busy on the weekend. I smiled and thought of wendy.

Wendy Testaburger. Smart, pretty, lovely. She is my girl friend. we have been goin out for 4 years now. It would be eight if it weren't for my worst enemy.

Token Black.

He was one of the only black kids in South Park and was by far the richest. But that wasn't the reason I hate him. He was Wendy's boyfriend. It all started in fourth grade. I should've seen it coming. Him and his money and notes and his fancy clothes. Wendy sent to Bebe to break up with me. The most devestating time of my life. I even turned goth. I stll laughed at myself for that but I was devestated when she did it. I tried to win her over but Token was already in her heart, no more room fo me in there happy little rainbow of love. Damn, I still hated him for that. But even moe for eighth grade, when She broke up with me, (this time in person. This time, I didn't take it too hard. I was expecting it more. She stopped answering her phone and talking to... Him. That cheating rat bastard. But she came back that summer to me, syaing that Token was out with some chick named Kindall and that he said he didn't love her. She came to my house sobbing and came in the living room with me and sobbed her problems to me. Best of all, she was sitting on my lap. Completely imperfect, but one of my best summers yet.

We got our food and sat down on our cafeteria table. Well, at least only the best people sat with us. On one end, the classical, Eric Cartman, who was still borderline obese, Kenny McCormick, usually taking the food Cartman didn't need, Kyle, my best friend, and then me. There was Butters, who turned out okay and straight, unlike most people thought including me, Tweek, with coffe in his hand and mints in the other usualy, and then the occasional new kid or two. Even WEndy and Bebe sometimes, but they usually sat two tables down with all the other girls. Well the cool ones.The popular cheerleaders, Bebe, Izzy, Tia and Chelsea, the Wendy who wasn't a cheerleader, but still really popular, and Stacey, who was just a friend. Kenny had probably had sex with every single one of them besides wendy. It almost makes me sick. Kenny is a player, and usually forgot the girls name by the end of the weekend. He was basically, a senior in highschool. He went to a party usually every weekend, even threw a few, and got drunk alot. Hell he even smoked. God knows how he got into it but whatever.

I sat my food down on the table. it was gross. I couldn't even tell what it was. I didn't even try to eat it. I pushed to kenny who then looke at me.

"Oh hey guys. Yo Stan, you givin this blob to me?" I nodded and he statred scarfing it down. It sickened me to watch. Kyle was picking at it with a plastic fork looking disappointed. Cartman inhaled it and didn't even taste the damn thing, and the rest of us were just chating.

"Oh look, it's hippie girl!" Cartman said through a mouthful of food, pointing a fork towards wendy who was coming up beside me.

She was beautiful. Her beutiful straight black hair and purple flarish shirt. The locket Stan gave her around her neck and a gorgeous smile across her face. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Token glaring at us. Just to piss him off, I pulled Wendy down so she was sitting on my lap and I kissed her forehead. Ha.

"Hey Stan," Wendy said in response blushing at the gesture. I was half cradling her on my lap an stoking her hair. "Did you forget about tonight?" She looked at me with her gorgeous emerald green eyes. I felt my crooked half smile on my face.

"Of course no! How could I forget the most important day of the year for us?" I said. I knew I was being a flirt and a showoff for all my friends at the table and was aware of what was going on around me. Kenny ignoring us but aknowledging us. Kyle rolling his eyes. Butters and Tweek staring at us and whispering things like, 'look at those two' or 'they look so happy together' and best of all, 'have you ever seen stan so happy?' and the thing that didn't bug me was that they were totally right. We were so happy together and I was in my best mood when I was around her.

Wendy whispered into my ear, "Meet me at the playground at 9:00, Okay?" I kissed her and for the longest time I was in my own universe consisting of Wendy and me. In one huge world for the two of us.

"I love you Sweetie."

Wendy giggled, "Forever and always." She then got up and went to the hall way to get to her next class. I was ditzy for a second, still totally wooed. All of a sudden some one punched my arm. I fell into Kyles lap beside me, him jolting and kenny spilling milk on the table. I could hear people smirking all around me. I stood up and faced who had punched me into the awkward state of Kyles lap. Token.

"You really don't deserve her, you cock sucking, foul smelling, Asshole." Token sneered. He looked really mad. I gazed calmly but teasingly into his burning amber eyes.

"Then who does?" He looked like he was about to blow up. I was stiffling a laugh. Kyle and Kenny were behind me mouthing 'jerry jerry' and I knew it from the look on Token. He finally stormed off. I shrugged and sat down again. Kyle and Kenny both said Dammit as I sat down.

"Whatis it?" I asked smiling questioningly.

"Hello? Why didn't you fight dude? That was mother fucking weak. 'then who does' What the hell?" Kenny said, slamming a fist on the table. He looked somewhat upset.

"Oh really? Do you need a nice little blowjob from Tia to cheer you up? Hmm? Hmm? Would that make the little Kenneth happy? Hmm? Hmm?" I teased in a high voice. Everyone at he table started laughing, even me and kenny. He threw what i think was a pea at me and laughed. All of a sudden the bell rang. We all ran to the hall.

drive home

I wlked out into the parking lot to my Red Toyota. The paint was chipping and the car was kinda old, but that was how I liked it. I opened the door of the driver's side and everyone elso climbed in. By everyone, I mean Kyle Cartman and Kenny. Kyle climbed into the back right behind me, Cartman into the passenger and Kenny the other back. I offered Butters and Tweek a ride home but they said no and took the bus. Wendy and Bebe went home in that gay yellow slug-bug Bebe had. Wendy had a ford taurus at home, but she normally rose to school with Bebe. I hated that car. It was way to girly. All of a sudden something hit the side of my truck as I started it up.

"What the hell was that?" Kyle asked. I stepped out of the car and looked at my truckdoor. There was a huge dent oin it and a rock on the ground. I glared at the rock and picked it up feeling it in my hand. I looked up to see Token, Clyde and Craig laughing and grinning in Tokens Lamburgini. I felt the rock in my hand once more and chucked it at Token. Instead it hit the headlight, glass shattering on the ground. Token looked so pissed and Craig and Clyde looked the same. All of a sudden they revved up and honked twice. That ment war. Token flipped me off and I yelled, "bring it on! Preppy!" I yelled at him. I jumped into my car and put it in reverse. I twisted around fas an hit the front of the lambergini.Kenny was in the back screaming Jerry Jerry out the window and Kyle flipped them off through the back window. Cartman was just cracking up. I sped up and whipped out of the driveway to the street. Thankfully, no cars. I sped down the street. Kenny cheering and Kyle looking out the back.

"They're coming up quick! cut them off!" I did as toldand swerved sideways. Token slammed into the side of my truck and looked like hell had taken him over. I grinned evilly and took a condumn from under the seat and chucked it at his window. It didn't break but splat against the window. Craig was laughing and Clyde was drinking in the back. Token's mouth gaped.

"SUK MY BALLS YOU DUESHE!!" I screamed. Kyle was now cracking up with Kenny and Cartman and I sped and drove off down Main St.

"Oh my fucking god that was awesome!" Kenny screamed at me. Eric cranked up Hellyeah, one of our favorite heavy metal bands. Out of the corner of my eye I saw lime green. I looked beside me to see Token speeding past me.

"Two can play that game!" I said half to myself. I sped up and past him. Craig screamed at me out the window of the lamburgigni.

"Wendy belongs to Token you faggot!" He crossed the line. I didn't care if it was brand new or what, he brought Wendy into this. I glanced back at Kyle, who nodded he obviously heard. Kenny Smiled evily and Cartman was yelling along with the music. I turned sharply and rammed into his spors car. I could hear them scream and they swerved into the ditch. They all got out coughing and Token was screaming,

"No! Not my brand new sports car! Dammit!" Stan pulled over and rolled down the window. The car was in the ditch steaming.

"What now Dumbass! You should know by now, DONTFUCK WITH WENDY TESTABURGER AND STAN MARSH!" I sped off leaving them in the ditch. I dropped off Cartman and Kenny and was taking Kyle.

"That was fun." Kyle said. He hopped into the shotgun seat.

"Hell yeeah. But my dad is gonna kill me," I said, not wanting to face him. His angry face yelling at me and mom grounding me. Ug.

"Oh, and what did you wanna meet Wendy for again?"

"What?"

"She said at lunch, 'meet me at the playground at 9' what isit about if you don't mind me asking."

"Well...its...its...uh...our anniversery thing. We always celebrate it at the playground. We got back together on this day. It's our fourth." I blushed. It was kinda embarrassing.

"You have anniversarys?" Kyle asked but not sarcastically, thoughtfully.

"Um, yeah. Yeah we do."

"Whaddya get her this time?" Kyle asked elbow on the car window. I blushed and looked away out the window."what is it?"

"Um, your going to think its nerdy and dorky and old fashioned, but, I wrote her...a...a...a song." I was beet red I could feel it. I couldn't stand to look at Kyle right now.

"That's nice of you Stan," I turned to face him he was smiling and didn't look about to laugh.

"Oh, well, yeah. It's corny and I wish I spent more time on it, but I'm gonna play it for her on my acoustic guitar." I was looking out the side window again. We thankfully pulled up to Kyles house at that moment. Kyle opened the door and said good luck. I watched him walk into his house and shut the door. I sat for a few minutes wondering what to do. I deided to just go home and face dad.

I parked the beat up Toyota in the garage and looked it over. It was pretty bad. the left side of the car was a huge indent basically. and the front was all beat up and one of my blinkers was out. I winced and went inside. Surprisingly, there was a note on the counter. I picked it up and read it,

Stan,

your father and I went to see Coatrack in concert tour. Be back

on monday night. There's pizza in the fridge and call Sheila or Liane

for anything. 911 for emergencies and you know our cells.

No parties or Wendy here overnight. I want the house to be perfectly

clean when I get home. Remember to feed Sparky.

Love,

Mom and Dad

I stared at the note in awe. Gone! Untill Monday night! this would be the best weekend ever!

WENDYS POV:

I was waiting at the playground for Stan to come. I was sitting on the steps of my old elementary school. So many memories here. The list, Jakovasaurus, and Stan puking out of nervousness whenever he saw me. sigh.

I glanced at my watch. it read 9:18. Stan was never late, and I started to worry. What if he forgot? What if he didn't make it home okay? Should I call his cell? Or call home? Or even the police?

I was cut off midthought for Stan walked up to the playground. Wendy was surprised to see a guitar in his right hand and a cd in another. He smiled as he approached. He laid down the guitar and hugged her and kissed her more passionately than ever. Wendy was about to consider if he was going to try and have sex with her of what when he stopped and whispered,"Sorry I'm late."

I just pulled him in tighter, "You just now made up for it." Stan seemed to shiver in delight and picked up his guitar and walked me over to the swing set. He sat me down and sat crosslegged on the ground himself. He picked up the guitar and strummed it. He then looked at me and said,

"For you, Wendy Marie Testaburger." He pulled a guitar pick out of his right pocket. He strummed and started playing a melody. Wendy soon got into it. Did Stan really write her a song?

"Ever since I lay eyes on your pretty face," Stan sang, perfectly along with the melody and smiled at me. I felt tears below my lids.

"I haven't been able to, look away." Stan strummed some more and I was astonished. He didn't play guitar anymore and this must have taken him months.

"People tell me that in this case...I'm in love with you." Stan looked up. A stray tear escaped my eye. He smiled and kept singing.

_"When we are together sweet,_

_I am so starstruck,_

_I would never even think to cheat,_

_I'm in love with you._

_My heart soars like no other,_

_you cannot believe Oh Wendy,_

_how much your love can smother,_

_I am in love with you._

_So very very very very in love with you._

_Ohhhhhhh, so very in love with you._

_you have absolutely no idea ohhh._

_What started out as a childhood crush,_

_evolved into someting deeper,_

_And right now as my heart turns to mush,_

_I'm in love with you._

_When you look at me with those beautiful emerald eyes,_

_I think that I am the luckiest man dead or alive,_

_people look at me with jeaulosy and despise,_

_I'm in love with you._

_My heart soars like no other,_

_you cannot believe Oh Wendy,_

_how much your love can smother,_

_I am in love with you._

_So very very very very in love with you._

_Ohhhhhhh, so very in love with you._

_you have absolutely no idea ohhh._

_if love is forever, than forever we shall go on. _

Stan strummed the guitar one last time and grinned and winked. I jumped off the swing onto him he was under me on the ground and I was crying. He kissed my forehead and whispered softly, "liked it huh?" I just kissed him and cried into his shoulder.

"Stan Marsh that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me or any other girl in the world! I am the luckiest girl ever to walk the earth!" I kissed him some more and sat up. So did he. He brushed of his jacket and blushed.

"The cd I brought, is the song. I recorded it and burned it to a cd for you. Stan reached over some snow and grabbed. He wiped of the cover and handed it to me. I looked ath the cover. It was a collage of our pictures and a heart in the center that said, 'In Love With You Wendy, Stanley' I hugged him.

"Oh my god. You are the best boyfriend ever!" I let go and snuggled next to him in the slight cold. He took off his jacket and draped it around both of us. I smiled at him. He pressed his lips against my forehead. And then I got up. Stan followed. I went to the steps and got my present and handed it to him. He carefully tore of the wrapping paper. He looked happy and gift. "It's a scrapbook, of everything from the start of our relationship in fourth grade, to eith grade to now. Every not you passed to me every prom picture, and all your cards and pressed flowers you gave me." I smiled. He looked stunned.

"You took alot of time into this didn't you?" Stan asked I nodded and he flipped open to a random page. It was the list from fourth grade of the cutest boy to the ugliest. Stan laughed. Along side it there was glitter and pictures of 'sparkle' and one of me and stan. he flipped to the next page. It was the school picture. Stan closed the book and wiped his eye and turned away. I looked at him questioningly.

"Stan whats the matter?" I put my hand on his shoulder and he turned around, he looked as if he was going to cry. I hugged him and he whispered,

"This is the best anniversery yet."

Like it? Hate it? Please review. Coming soon, chapter 2: thank you kid rock! lol I'll try to make it better, but I like it so far.


End file.
